The present invention relates generally to locking devices and, more particularly, to a bayonet locking system for vending machines and the like and a method for locking and unlocking the same.
In various machines such as vending machines, food machines, candy machines, refrigerated drink machines, and the like, there is ordinarily provided a lock assembly to prevent unauthorized access to the contents thereof. For example, some vending machines are provided with a key-activated lock assembly such as a pop-out T-handle lock assembly which allows an authorized user to open the door of the vending machine with a properly-encoded key. Such T-handle lock assemblies are well known in the art, as evidenced by numerous patents including U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,330 (Kerr), U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,412 (Pitel et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,001 (Roop), U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,721 (Steinbach), U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,561 (Myers), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,982 (Rawling). With such lock assemblies, the door is initially closed in a loose manner to catch the locking components of the lock assembly. Next, the handle of the locking assembly is rotated to draw the door against the housing of the vending machine and to compress a seal between the door and the housing. Other, more modem, vending machines are provided with a keypad activated lock assembly which permits the door of the vending machine to be opened when a predetermined access code or combination is entered into the keypad. The prior art, however, failed to provide a lock assembly which automatically pulls the door of a vending machine into a completely closed position against the housing and/or a lock assembly which utilizes a remotely controlled electronic latching mechanism to lock and unlock the door. More recently, however, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,305 (Myers et al.) such a locking system was proposed. Further refinements, improvements and better, different and improved locking components and systems have been sought by users and manufacturers of the machines.
Accordingly, a general object of the present invention is to provide an improved locking system capable of even being a key-less electronic operated lock for vending machines and the like.
A related object of the present invention is to provide a bayonet locking system and method for locking and unlocking vending machines or the like in a novel and secure manner.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a bayonet locking system having the foregoing characteristics which is more reliable, durable, economical and convenient to use.
An Electro-mechanical system having a function that facilitates specialized movements that can be utilized to secure and seal a variety of devices. The sealing action is being defined as a pulling motion of the primary mechanism. The locking action happens by virtue of a localized geometry that interfaces into an another specialized designed receiver device. The receiver device is generally mounted in a stationary manner. The localized geometrically designed element is called a bayonet for the purposes of this abstract. The bayonet design is not intended to be a single geometry element that unto itself is design critical to the operation concept of this mechanism. Alternate methodology may be used to facilitate the securing portion of the mechanism.
The bayonet is designed to operate tangent to the receiver in such a manner as to allow it to interlock into the receiver by allowing the bayonet to have geometry that allows the bayonet to enter into and pass behind it. After this is accomplished an electrical detection device sends a signal to an electrical control device. This device then sends a signal to a motor that in turn rotates a cylindrical device located about the bayonet. This cylindrical device has a unique geometry that interfaces with a central located tube type of device and a tubular type pin. The combined rotation causes the bayonet to first rotate 90 degrees or thereabout. And then begin to wind its way up a spiral ramp located in a pocket of the cylindrical device. This cylindrical device also has two binary electrical devices that are strategically located to detect the relative position of the bayonet for both rotation and sealing (pull). This cylindrical device has a typical gear shape located on it outside diameter. This gears movement is derived from a worm gear interface that is driven by a motor. The motor derives its intelligence form the electrical controller.
A specific intelligence is embedded into the controller that facilitates several fault modes and operational parameter of the electromechanical system. This intelligence may be delineated as relay or software type of logic. The lock controller provides two specific functions.
Access control functions to ascertain the authorized user is accessing the locking device. Several access control methodologies may be utilized such as keypads with specific codes for entry, hand-held transceivers, electronic digital keys, transponders, etc.
Typical access control functions such as keypads, remote controls and electronic keys are taught in Denison U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,082 and Vandershel U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,345. The locking device may utilize any such access control methodology that is appropriate for the application for the operator and the enclosure the lock is mounted to.
Lock motor control functions once the controller has determined the lock is authorized to change from the locked to unlocked state, or, authorized to change from the unlocked to locked state. The components required to accomplish the required motor control operation are the motor drive, bayonet, Receiver, Receiver Sensor, SW1 end of rotation sensor, SW2 30 degree Sensor, over-current sensor, and the CPU based controller.
The cylindrical device has a cover located about the opposite side of the area that causes the pin to wind it way on the ramp. This cover keeps the pin in a proper perpendicular path to the mechanisms securing motion.
The utilization of this device is providing simple easy access to devices that by necessity of application have a gasket or another means of sealing a door or the like. This would be described by what is common known as an automotive door. The door must be accelerated to a speed that can facilitate the compression of the gasket and then secure the door. Much like slamming of a car door. This device provides an alternate method of closing the door and pulling the gasket to a sealed condition. This device is also furthered in its invention by having methodology through electrical monitoring of the bayonet conditions to adjust the pressure on the door gasket or seal. This is accommodated either by electrical position devices or detecting the motor characteristics by the electrical controller. The automotive door is used to only describe the actions, which caused the necessity of this invention. Any device that has a requirement for securing and sealing is a possible application of this device.
Applications: Truck doors, Vending machine doors, Automotive doors, Refrigerator doors, Etc.
The cylindrical device with its associated motor and electrical detection devices are always mounted in a manner that separates them from the receiver unit. To further clarify this explanation consider the following sample concept, a car door has a rotary type securing device that is generally located in the door that secures its via a mechanical interface with a pin that is located in the frame of the vehicle. The cylindrical device would draw a similarity in its function as the rotary type device. The utility of this is to further the security by sealing the door after closing. Recalling that this device in its improvement into the market does not require massive forces to initiate the function of securing the bayonet. This means that the device the system is mounted to would inherently be subject to less stress and wear, thus extending its life.
While there are mechanisms in the public domain that facilitate total system functionality of the specific motion similar to that being described here. One of the unique attributes of this product design is its ability to absorb very high closing impact forces without subjecting the system or the mechanism its mounted to any impact damages. This system has shock absorbing devices located within the tube and positioned on the end of the bayonet. Such is this geometry that it does not deter from the adjustment function as an independent local event in the motion of pulling in. The bayonet in this system also serves to assist with alignment of the device it""s attached to. By moving from the closed to the secure positions the bayonet has geometry which considers the perpendicularity into its motion and effectively cams it into the perpendicular position. The other mechanisms in the public domain do not account for the stresses as they are applied in any alternative directions. These mechanisms must be fortified by extensive designs to minimize these effects on the mechanisms used. This system eliminates these requirements.
Also the other commercial systems which have similar motion to securing and sealing do not utilize the unique rotary motion of the bayonet used in this system.
This system replaces many devices in the public domain. Systems such a handles for vending machines. This system is designed to operate within the structure of the device it is securing. Therefore there is not external means by which to attack it. It may operate via an electrical controller that can utilize a variety of communication methods that are commercially available. These include but are not limited to Infrared, Radio frequency, and Switch keylock.
Because this design requires the application of an electrical signal to the motor to activate the system for both securing and opening sequence These activities can be monitored for later data collection. This data collection can be facilitated in many methodologies. This data then can serve the operator or owner for the purposes of detecting what key was used to gain access to the system.
One methodology which is being claimed a unique to this design is the ability to monitor the data through acquisition of the data with the remote initialization device. Typically known as a key, Key FOB of remote control. While this data collection is not primary to the system function. It acts to enhance the product to the market place.
U.S. Reference: U.S. Pat No. 6,068,305 Fort Lock
U.S. Pat No. 4,993,247 Sampo Lock
U.S. Pat No. 5,272,894 Star Lock
Fort Lock U.S. Pat No. 6,068,305 shows a type of system that pulls in. The pulling forces are transmitted through a rotor type latch. This system differs in that it uses a local designed bayonet that interfaces with a special receiver unit. Sampo U.S. Pat No. 4,993,247 cites a slip nut arrangement. And U.S. Pat No. 5,272,894 Star lock shows a retrofit design that eliminates the lazy action but still require manual input.